Amores de una noche
by Shalalosa
Summary: Una fiesta. Demasiado alcohol. Dos chicos. ¿Se dejaran llevar? -.. Q-quédate..por favor..-Y se dejo llevar..ya tendría tiempo de arrepentirse luego..
1. Adicción

**P**alabras: 1046

**S**erie: **S**outh **p**ark

**P**areja: **C**raig**xT**week**- C**reek

**L**os personajes no son míos son de **T**rey Parker & **M**att Stone. Más la trama si es mía..

* * *

><p><strong>Amores de una noche<strong>

**...**

_Una fiesta. Demasiado alcohol. Dos chicos. ¿Se dejaran llevar? -... Q-quédate..por favor...-Y se dejo llevar..ya tendría tiempo de arrepentirse luego..._  
><em>Porqué sabia de sobra que aquello no se iba a repetir, pero no importaba. La resaca le ayudaría a olvidar ¿Cierto?.<em>

...

_Yo nunca tuve de esto y ahora tú eres lo único_  
><em>Si quieres piensa en alguien más<em>  
><em>Sólo esta vez nada más <em>

_..._

La música resonaba en sus oídos, no lograba distinguir a las personas a su alrededor, todos se movían tan rápido.. dio otro trago a la bebida en su vaso, no tenia idea de lo que bebía, pero lo que si sabia era que sabia mucho mejor que el café y aquello era decir mucho. Sabia que no debía de estar ahí, el dolor en su pecho se lo dejaba más que claro. Pero... cuando salio a despejar su mente... sin darse cuenta termino ahí, no era su culpa del todo... ¿verdad?

Avanzo a pasos tambaleantes por aquella conocida casa, no recordaba del porqué la fiesta, su mente era tan confusa en aquel momento.. llevo de nuevo el vaso a sus labios para darle un largo trago, acabando así con el contenido, intento enfocar su vista, sin tener demasiado éxito en ello. Cerro los ojos un momento, los abrió después de unos cuantos segundos topándose con una mancha azul, su ceño se frunció. Según recordaba no había bebido tanto...

-¿Tweek?- _Esa voz.._ intento de nuevo enfocar su vista sin éxito alguno, la mancha azul se acerco aún más a él, parpadeo algunas veces, se movía demasiado rápido-¿Qué tantos vasos haz bebido?-Su ceño se acentuó más, esa voz la conocía, si que lo hacia- E-esosh... nosh tesh importash- balbuceo dándole la espalda y comenzando a alejarse. O por lo menos ese era su plan, si no fuese por la poca coordinación que tenia cuando bebía y intentaba huir, cuando le dio la espalda se tropezó con.. esperen.. ¿Sus propios pies?. Espero el impacto más los brazos en su cintura le impidieron llegar al piso, balbuceo algunas incoherencias, ni siquiera él mismo se entendía.

Fue arrastrado hasta otra habitación, de un momento a otro la molesta música dejo de escucharse, por lo menos no tanto como antes, para cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba recostado en.. palmeo su alrededor intentando averiguar en donde se encontraba, ¿Una cama?. -Heshy! q-que hacesh?- pregunto en un balbuceo al sentir que jalaban sus zapatos- ¿Podrías dejar de intentar patearme?- Pregunto la voz, con un toque de molestia.

Y obedeció dejo de patalear y cerro los ojos,llego a la conclusión de que era mucho más fácil ubicarse así que viendo manchas moviéndose de un lado a otro-Tweek-le llamo la voz después de unos minutos-¿Cuanto bebiste?-¿No le había hecho aquella pregunta ya?, se llevo una mano a la frente y intento contar cuantos vasos había bebido en total- La... cuenta... perdí-respondió en un murmullo- ¿Clyde?-Pregunto débilmente.

-...No lo sé Tweek-Aquella respuesta le dio un alivio increíble, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Sintió la cama hundirse, abrió un ojo y examino la habitación, obteniendo el mismo resultado, todo completamente borroso-No debería estar aquí..-Le escucho decir y nuevamente sintió la cama moverse. Para cuando se dio cuenta tenia a Craig encima -¿Haces... qué?-

-Esta mal..-le escucho decir y dejo de sentir el peso del otro sobre si. Su ceño se frunció de nuevo ¿Que acababa de pasar?-Me voy, si yo fuera tú le pondría pestillo a la puerta-¿Se iba? ¿Por qué? Sabia que Craig estaba cerca, tanteo la cama buscándole- Tweek recuéstate- Le ordeno Craig cuando se sentó en la cama dispuesto a buscarle, movió la cabeza de derecha a izquierda, negando, consiguiendo con ello marearse- woho...-murmuro llevándose de nuevo una mano al rostro, juro escuchar una maldición más no estaba seguro de ello-Sólo... -suspiro- ¿Por qué no descansas?-

-No... quiero, Tweek no quiere descansar-dijo y abrió ambos ojos las cosas ya tenían forma, bueno, por lo menos les encontraba más forma que antes, pero en la oscuridad no podía ver gran cosa-¿Qué coño haces? Tweek deja de desabrocharte la camisa-Le ignoro y siguió con aquel arduo trabajo, porqué señores, cuando estas borracho, todo se vuelve el doble o triple de difícil-Para, carajo Tweek deja de.. -Y ya no había nada que cubriese su pecho-Yo... yo... me voy-le informo un nervioso Craig- ¿No... te gusto?- pregunto Tweek con un toque de inocencia, consiguiendo con ello la atención del otro.

No recibió respuesta alguna, pero tampoco escucho la puerta abrirse o cerrarse, por lo que.. Craig seguía ahí- C-craig.. -susurro- P-por favor... quédate...-

_Y aunque yo sé_  
><em>Qué no vas a recordar<em>  
><em>Mañana espera un día con la misma soledad<em>

Y sabia que se iba a arrepentir, pero.. ver a Tweek así. Simplemente era.. Se rindió, se dejo caer ¿Importaba acaso? porqué a él le importaba un carajo. Al carajo con Clyde. Al carajo con su noviazgo, no le importaba, en lo más mínimo. Beso los labios de Tweek sin delicadeza alguna, sus manos recorrían el cuerpo del chico sin cuidado. Y Tweek no se quedaba atrás podía sentir sus manos intentando sacarle la camisa, separo sus labios de los de Tweek y recargo su frente en la de él-¿Sabes... que esta mal, cierto?-

Los labios de Tweek fue toda la respuesta que necesito, aquella mezcla entre café y alcohol barato se volvía... tan adictivo y no estaba seguro si podría dejarlo después de aquella noche.

_•••_ Fin del capitulo_•••_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora:<strong>

Bien.. escribiendo algo .. la cosa más.. vale prefiero no opinar sobre mi propia obra.. oh si, bueno son las.. 5:34..? de la mañana, no he dormido, mi cabeza y mis ojos comienzan a doler.. en fin~! sigo viva, creo..

Bien C: el reloj corre~ subiendo esto y bueno espero.. sea de su agrado...? ah que más da si no lo es ~ ah si, los pedazos de cancion que salen en;

_cursiva y en el medio_

Es de la canción de.. erm.. era.. de Yayo Gutiérrez- Amores de una noche dejo link ~ "/watch?v=Q8qsjdhm7ek " en Youtube C: en fin yo me voy a dormir ;D

**6:30A.M-Edito:** me voy dando cuenta (si tardo mucho) de qué los personajes están muy OC, lo siento, culpa de mis neuronas, si no duermo mi cabeza no trabaja como debe.. nunca lo hace, pero trabaja peor para que se entienda. De verdad mis disculpas, diria que editare la historia pero, no me apetece, estoy conforme con el resultado, a pesar de que los personajes terminaron muy.. cambiados, lo siento, en fin.. ahora si.

Shalalosa fuera~!

_•••_Fin de la N/A_•••_


	2. El resultado

**P**alabras: 1138

**P**areja: **T**okenx**C**lydex**C**raig**xT**weekx**R**ed

**L**os personajes no son míos son de **T**rey Parker & **M**att Stone. Más la trama si es mía.

* * *

><p><strong>Amores de una noche<strong>

**...**

_Una fiesta. Demasiado alcohol. Dos chicos. ¿Se dejaran llevar? -... Q-quédate..por favor...-Y se dejo llevar..ya tendría tiempo de arrepentirse luego..._  
><em>Porqué sabia de sobra que aquello no se iba a repetir, pero no importaba. La resaca le ayudaría a olvidar ¿Cierto?.<em>

_..._

_Tócame otra vez__  
>Deja de mentirme y ven<br>Pon tus labios junto a los míos que están llamándote  
><em>Piérdeme en todo tu ser.<em> _

_..._

El rechinido de la puerta al ser abierta, después un jadeo y luego un portazo, le despertó con una agradable resaca- Duele...-Susurro llevándose la mano derecha a la cabeza, el dolor que sentía era insoportable, apuño los ojos por unos minutos y después los abrió, su vista fue directo al techo, frunció ligeramente el ceño, no se parecía al techo de su habitación. Se movió ligeramente notando un pequeño detalle... bajo su vista al brazo que se encontraba en su cintura, su vista fue subiendo lentamente hasta quedar cara a cara con el rostro de Craig, a su lado.. desnudo.

El tic en su ojo apareció, y evito hacer ruido alguno. _¿Qué... qué había ocurrido...?_- Oh dios mio- murmuro en un jadeo llevo ambas manos a su boca tapándola enseguida. Él.. él.. se había acostado con Craig, volvió a mirar al chico a su lado, que dormía tranquilamente. Su rostro reflejaba tanta paz... _Oh dios mio, Clyde le mataría si se enteraba de aquello_, se libro del flojo agarre de Craig en su cintura y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, llevo ambas manos a su cabeza, jalando mechones de su cabello. _¡¿Qué había hecho? ¡¿Que había hecho? _La histeria comenzaba a abordarle, comenzó a temblar, la había cagado, ¿Qué le diría a Red? _Amor, creo que me acosté con Craig.. ¿Lo siento?_ Tembló ligeramente, tenia que salir cuanto antes de ahí.

Se levanto y busco su ropa, necesitaba salir antes de que Craig despertara simplemente haría como si nada hubiese ocurrido, era lo haría Sintió un Deja vu, tantas veces había pasado por aquello... La diferencia era que usualmente huía de la madre de Craig, no de él. Al tener toda su ropa consigo, se vistió rápidamente- Mhm... Clyde...-Escucho detrás suyo y su cuerpo entero se tenso, se giro lentamente para ver a Craig rodar en la cama, se movía intranquilo, parecía buscar algo, termino de abotonar su camisa y salio de la habitación, con sumo cuidado al volver a cerrar la puerta. Camino por los pasillos, extrañamente estaba todo vació. Diviso la puerta a unos cuantos pasos y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Estaba _tan cerca_...

-N-no.. P-pued-do Cree-er q-qué.. qué - Escucho el gimoteo de Clyde y detuvo sus pasos, para salir tenia que pasar por la sala.. y de ahí se escuchaban aquellos lamentos- ¡Nos acabamos de comprometer! No.. puedo creerlo..- Sintió una opresión en su pecho y recordó el porque había bebido la noche anterior... Craig y Clyde anunciaban su compromiso.

-Todo estará bien, Clyde...-Escucho como Token le consolaba- ¡No, no lo estará! -Dijo Clyde alzando la voz, podía escuchar claramente sus sollozos, lloraba. Tembló, él no quería eso, bueno.. había bebido.. pero todo había sido un error-Token... yo lo amo... lo amo de verdad... él... él.. me prometió qué... qué..-

-Lo sé...Todo estará bien...Saca todo lo que tienes dentro..-

Vacilo... tenia que irse pero... no quería enfrentar a Clyde, no temía de él, pero.. -¿Sabes... con quien estaba? ¡Con Tweek!- Él.. él.. por su culpa había despertado- Clyde.. No te lastimes así, Craig es un idiota, no te merece...-

-¿Y sabes que es lo peor? Él me dijo qué.. ¡Qué ya no sentía nada por Tweek! y y.. yo le creí...-

Se mordió el labio y a paso vacilante paso por el pasillo que le llevaría a la salida, pudo sentir la mirada de alguien en su espalda, tembló, rogando al cielo que no fuese Clyde.. se giro para toparse con la mirada de Token, llena de reproche -_Lo siento-_ Gesticulo con los labios, sin emitir sonido, el ceño de Token se frunció, mientras seguía dándole palmadas en la espalda a Clyde que se encontraba sentado en sus piernas, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de él- _Yo también, Tweek, yo también...- _replico devuelta, del mismo modo que él había hecho.

-_Fue mi culpa, Craig estaba borracho.. me.. aproveche- _Mintió a medias, ni siquiera recordaba la noche anterior... pero lo que si sabia, era que, había despertado desnudo al igual que Craig, en su habitación. Nada bueno podía salir de aquello.

-_Largo._ Tranquilo, Clyde..-

-_Lo siento_- Se disculpo de nuevo y termino de salir de aquella casa. No iba a volver. No iba a volver con Craig. Ni podría ver a la cara de nuevo a Clyde. Ni a Token... Ni a Red.

...

_Y aunque yo sé  
><em>_Qué no vas a ___recordar  
>Mañana espera un día con la misma soledad<em>_

_..._

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, los recuerdos de la noche comenzaron a llegar-Tweek...- tanteo la cama buscándole, sin encontrar pista alguna de él, más que el sabor de café y alcohol en su boca. Suspiro, quizás.. ¿Fue sólo un sueño? se sentó y observo su habitación, todo parecía en orden a excepción de su ropa que estaba desparramada en el suelo, frunció el ceño, preguntándose si realmente aquello había sucedido. Porque todo parecía tan irreal, un sueño, después de todo... la noche anterior se había comprometido con Clyde. Y él no era tan idiota como para serle infiel.. _¿Cierto?_

_..._

**•••Fin•••**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora:<strong>

Erm... segundo capitulo y el ultimo, ahora si. Aff pueden verlo como un final alternativo, o una explicación a el porque de las cosas. Digo.. yo prefiero quedarme con el primer capitulo (?) es más happy(?) xD

En fin.. no es un final feliz ~ así qué.. si se quieren quedar con el final del primer capitulo o con este.. es cosa de ustedes C:

**Naoko Brofloysky** C:! espero y lo leas ~ en fin! gracias por leer y nos vemos en otra historia

Shalalosa fuera~!

•••**Fin de la N/A**•••


End file.
